Office Love Potion Number 9
by youtabe23
Summary: Michael receives a breath freshener that is supposed to give him whatever he wants. Inspired by Love Potion Number 9, but not extremely consistent.
1. Chapter 1

Michael walked into the office with a strange bottle in his hand and a strange look on his face. He had just ran into a strange lady in the parking lot. Actually ran into is not the right term, since Michael had actually saved her life. As a thank you she said one sentence and handed him the bottle: "Spray this into your mouth and all of your fantasies will come true."

Michael was a very spiritual superstitious person, but he did not for one second believe that a bottle could give him his fantasies (with such a wide imagination, his fantasies were equally wide). Still, he was willing to take a chance so he stopped when he entered the door and sprayed the liquid in his mouth. Michael immediately wished he had not, the liquid was sticky and hot, the kind of taste that would stick in your mouth for hours.

Cursing himself he decided to head to his office and take some mouth wash so that he could wash the taste out of his mouth. "Good morning Michael," said Pam passively as he passed her desk.

"What? Oh good morning Pamela," Michael said back. Pam then did a double take and flashed a genuine smile at Michael as he entered his office. As Michael walked into his office he immediately looked on his desk for his handy bottle of mouth wash but before he had a chance to take the mouth wash his phone rang.

"Hello Michael? It is David Wallace. I was just calling to tell you some good news. It seems that Staples has gone down due to a problem with their internal structure and model. I do not wish to make any personal statements at this present time because we have not learned all of the facts, but our phones have been off the hook today with clients that used to be with them. They say that they would like our business model because the Staples model allows for more corruption and monopolistic attitude and I ours appeals to them more. Because your branch has been so successful I am going to route most of these customers to you. It is up to you to distribute these customers, and you will be receiving a raise and a promotion. I will call you later this week with more details, but I just wanted to make you in the know. Sorry for this quick call but I have to go, please do not make the announcement about this public yet." *click*

Michael stared at the wall stunned. He could not express the myriad of emotions he was feeling right now, but the main two were elatedness (obviously) and bewilderment. Could this just be a crazy coincidence or did the lady's potion seem to do the trick. As he pondered this question the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michael looked up Pam walked in. Michael was amused because it seemed there was something different about Pam today. She seemed sexier than usual. Michael had always wanted Pam, but knew that it would never work out and that she was a much better fit for Jim.

"Pam, I am glad you came in. You know how I am terrible at keeping secrets?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you know how I confide in you a lot of these secrets just so I am not alone?"

"Yes, I have always been flattered to be chosen for this role," said Pam as she smiled and sat down.

"Well I have a doozy to tell you today: apparently Staples has gone down," Michael paused for effect and was rewarded by a gasp from Pam. "Now it is still unknown the specific reasons, but we do know that almost all of their clients are coming to us. By us I mean the Scranton Branch, F.Y.I. This branch is going to become much bigger and I am getting a promotion complete with a pay raise."

"Hmm a pay raise? Have I told how much sexier you are today than yesterday?"

"Because of the pay raise?"

"It could be because of the pay raise, it could also be because of that tie," Pam said as she stood up.

"Oh well thank you for noticing it is actually a new tie I got last week and I have been looking forward to using it."

Pam walked around the desk and leaned up against it, facing Michael and inches away from him. She grabbed the tie. "Well it looks really good on you, have you ever thought of loosening it, a tight tie just does not suit you," Pam said as she pulled Michael close and started to undo his tie.

"Um Pam? What are you doing?"

"Nothing just helping you with your wardrobe. I remember once you helped me with mine by telling me that you liked my hair down instead of up," Pam said as she reached up and undid her hair.

"Any other improvements you want to happen?"

"Oh I am not a big fan of these seating arrangements," Pam said as she pulled his roller chair to her and promptly sat down in his lap. "Or what we are doing with our mouths," Pam said as she leaned into Michael and started to kiss him. The kisses were tentative at first, but Pam then put her arm around Michael and pushed her body up against his. As Pam started to heat up Michael came to his senses:

"What about Jim? I know you two are in love."

"Oh I am so sorry," Pam said as she immediately jumped back, "I thought I told you that Jim and I called off the wedding yesterday. We just finally figured out that we are only meant to be friends."

This news took Michael by complete surprise. "You and Jim… Done?" Michael paused for a second. "Well if that is true than I would not want to be a rude gentleman." Michael said as he pulled Pam back in.

"Well I am going to force you to be rude, because I want you now without us having a first date." Pam said as she leaned back in.


End file.
